


Friday the 13th

by Hisayume



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Minor Violence, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisayume/pseuds/Hisayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't too familiar with this new town you moved into. You only did it because one, your sister, and two, your new job offer. But, after a gruesome scene slightly traumatizes you, you become a bit paranoid; jinxing that paranoia. Who knew these three days would be so, so fearful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it is.   
> This was one of my old collabs with a friend from last year xD so dont be alarmed. Still just Sunny but I moved it from Quotev to here and/or Fanfic.net xP  
> Ima leave the original up and do minor changes on this one. Don't know about making a second part since it was highly asked, but perhaps after writing I few others.

Wednesday, October 11, 201X

I stood there. Limp, speechless, dazed upon any words and thoughts that persistently haunted and echoed within me. Gazing intensely at the lifeless corpse, in which was quickly covered and shipped into the back of the ambulance, I state to myself, "There's no hope left." I have never seen a corpse so mutilated before in my whole life.   
        The blood gushing and intestines oozing out of the torn stomach. Few bruising and signs of struggle. She's met such a frightening end. And yet, aside from all the other details, the sight of her lips frighten me. How once so blood red and peachy, turned into a disfigured sight as both of the ends of her lips were carved. That smile made me want to shriek. Those grotesque mutilated eyes; I can't even imagine the pain and the cries she must of bled through.   
        As the scene scurried away, I began my way back from work. "That man could still be out there," affirmed to the other. "Better not be alone then, right? Haha." jokingly uttered the male. I couldn't help but over hear and take in what they said. Gulping, my stomach twisted and turned. I felt as if I were followed as I approached my home. All alone in my home with no weapon to defend myself. Wish for luck and the best, right?

        Soon after I had arrived and taken a warm soothing bath, I rested upon my messy futon. Turning the audio up on my television, I heeded at the news report that blared aloud. "A-augh..t-too loud.",  remarking to myself, as I set the remote aside. "A tragic incident for a woman in _____ ______, whom was found brutally murdered along side an urban street..." The news reporter continued on as I attentively observed.   
        Soon after the news topic changed, I whelped out a heavy sigh. "The man is still out there...", I repeated in an tremulous tone. "I-I should probably sleep now..." To reassure myself I went into the kitchen before heading to bed as usual. Fumbling through the drawers I found a good knife to use for defense before heading off into 'Dream Land'.   
        As I set the sharp weaponry aside my pillow, I made sure all my doors and windows were locked tightly, since I felt a cool aura. Alike when a dark presence, that lurks. Adjusting, soon after my eyes drifted off and I fell into a deep sleep. Such peace and quiet was so relaxing. Savoring the every moment I laid.   
        'Rustle Rustle', went my covers. As I slightly turned, my face met eye to eye with a male. His eyes were widened, his skin bleached pail, and his smile. that carved smile, that made me cringe in fear. I pretended to be asleep as his blade slowly made it's way across my bare neck. "Go to sleep," he maliciously growls into my ear. Gulping, my hand in grip of my knife, I gently position myself as if I were tossing and turning in my sleep. Slowly he back away, soon to attack my shoulder.   
        With a simple jolt and kick, I had him tossed over yet still stable enough for him to brace back and attack me. I swiftly grip my knife and run out of my room, slamming my wooden door as a shield. As I pulled the handle towards myself, he, on the other side jingled the knob and persistently kicked, cut, and tried to open the door.  
        The door had momentarily stopped jittering, yet I wasn't convinced he was done. I quickly let go and stealthily opened my front door to be greeted with a 'SLAM!'   
The male's figure shown as the moon light hit him. He wore a white hoodie, a piercing knife held along the side of his chest, those dark eyes that toned with his skin, and his devilish and blood curling grin. Before his reaching hand could grip me, I slid back and ducked, dodging his maneuvering attack.    
        As he came towards me, stumbled against a wooden piece of furniture, causing me to fall into the corner. Before I could run, my body was suddenly pinned against the corner. His body presses against mine; blade near my waist, in which slowly slid up towards my left breast. I was out of breath and my mind rustling with thoughts. "W-who.. who are you?", I nervously stuttered. "Jeff. Jeff, the Killer," he cooed.  
        Gulping, as his sharp blade slightly slit my left cheek. Doing something I haven't done since third grade; I kicked him where little girls should never touch. Before his blade could stab my skin, I swiftly sunk down. Using the base of my head to knock his abdominal area, roughly. I ran when the chance came. I ran and ran and never, ever, looked back. All I could hear was a slight groan as the night continued dawning. What a traumatizing night of terrors.


	2. BEN DROWNED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ran and ran until you reached home to your loving sister's arms.

Thursday, October 12, 201X (Day 2)

        After my unusual encounter yesterday, I began momentarily walking around through my sister's rickety hallway. The floors creaked under my toes, with every step I took. I began rustling through my head to find an answer, even though the sounds of the wood would startle me time to time. Guess I was still antsy...  
'Jeff...?' I proceeded to think of him. Last night was one of my most terrifying, near-to-death experiences I've ever had. Well, perhaps beside that one time I got lost in an abandoned amusement park. 

 

        I ran and ran and never, ever looked back. After minutes of running and heavy breaths, I arrived to my sister's. Tear fulled face and gushing cries, as I ran into her arms that night. "W-what's wrong ______?", frantically asked _____. "S-someone...h-he..the police..", my voice strained and dry, tried prying out the words to explain my situation.   
        And soon after our call to the authorities, ______ suggested I stay here at hers and rest. She too suggested I skip work and just begin resting. I did have to admit, my eyes could barely open and soon after that, I dozed off.

 

I guess ________, went to work tonight. I sighed. 

        "Jeff the Killer....", my eyes drifted towards the conveniently placed laptop on the glass table. "I guess I could do some investigating..."   
As I sat down on the sofa and lifted the screen up; a small window popped up. Before I could minimize it, 'Cleverbot' messaged, 'Hello.'   
'Uh..Hello? Who are you?', I typed in, slightly perturbed.   
'Ben.'  
"Ben? I should just close this window.", I stated. As my cursor hovered the 'x', a text popped up.  
'You want to know about Jeff, don't you?'  
        My eyes took a glimpse of the bold text. "What the...h-how?"   
'Clueless _____.'  
        Gulping hardly, I pulled out my cellphone and began calling my sister. "___...Pick up, pick up...", I repeated impatiently. It's picked up!  
"Ah!_____ I need to tell you something--!", I paused to the sound of chuckles on the other side of the line. The chuckle was eerie and sent chills down my spine, causing me to throw it on the floor. "Look at the laptop, ____.", the voice ordered on speaker. I don't remember pressing the speaker on.  
        I hesitantly picked up the phone and put it near my ear, to turn my head to the screen. There was a link to a website called, Creepy Pasta...something. I clicked on the link, which lead me onto a different tab, explaining who Jeff was. Not only that, I glimpsed upon several stories as, BEN, Slenderman, and such.   
        My heart began to beat as I closed the tab to be greeted with a message, in which I read aloud. "Y-you've met a terrible fate...?"   
The next thing I knew, all the lights of the house began flickering to suddenly shut off. 'Drip. Drip.', went the other line till I shut my cell off and threw it towards the other sofa, in reaction.  
        'Not again...', I cried to myself. Before I could stand up straight, the screen of the laptop began flickering red and green, to soon gush out water. Eyes widened, I backed away at the figure I saw crawling out of the screen. A young male with dirt blonde hair, a soaking green tunic and elf attire, and lastly those eyes. His scleras coated in a hollow abyss of black and pupils of blood red, slowly dripping streams of blood as if they were tears.   
        I couldn't even shriek at this moment. All I could do was run! As I stood, my leg was gripped by the pale male, whom began pulling me towards the screen that continuously gushed water.   
At this rate, the house could flood and drown me in with it. Heart racing in death, I began screaming. "Aaaaaah! Mmmpph--!", my mouth covered by another pair of moist hands that roughly pulled me back. "H-heeelp!", I shrieked. Nothing.  
        When I came close enough to the male, I swung my elbow back, knocking his nose, loosening the grip. As I crawled for dear life, BEN too, crawled out. With his full body out, his could use more of his strength.  
Not sure if I was an idiot or a mysterious force gave me bravery, I stood there. I awaited for him to stand tall and take me.   
My face cringing in fear, and his? In intense amusement and pleasure. He chuckled, lowering himself towards my face. Like I'd let him near me.   
        I full on lifted my leg, kicking his jewels. With the last strength and breath left in me, I kicked him in the face before running off and out. He laid there, and if I could have not been quicker to leave, I swore I would've died this time. 

        Running more and more, the rain drizzled upon my face. I felt lost and since I didn't know my sister's work place and the area too well I ended up lost. And somewhere that lost would be?


	3. Slenderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up lost, of all places, HERE?!

    The woods. 

Friday, October 13, 201X

        This hellish nightmare won't end! I ran and ran until I reached a road. The bristle trees and rocks covered paths as the rain heavily spat onto the gravel. No cars in sight on this deserted road.   
Crossing to the other side, I began walking my way. I swore, being lost in these woods for a few minutes felt like darkness had over gushed the skies for centuries. As I look on my wristwatch, I noticed the time had been past midnight. I needed shelter and fast, before this rain became heavier. And also, from him. 

        My fist held onto a piece of paper in which landed near my feet, minutes ago. My clothing soaked and so I took a pause under a tree. Curling upright, knees wrapped tight against my chest, I sunk my head down.   
'I need to find some phone or something...', I address to myself. It was my fault. I did throw it away multiple times.  
With nothing to do but rest momentarily, I started at the note. "Always watches. No eyes.", I read aloud. So similar to the entries on that website.  
         Why was this happening to me? I mean, I'm just another victim right? They'll have to stop sometime, meaning I might have to run away my whole life...or just far enough to be away from them.   
What exactly are they? What did they want from me? Why so persistent? I questioned til my eyes got heavy.  
My eyes sunk more, and since the rain never stopped, I stood. Stumbling as I arose, I knocked myself against the tree. 'This doesn't feel like a tree---!' I remarked in my head. 

Slenderman. My eyes widen and body stiffened. The figure that stood upon my presence, Slenderman.  
        His body, thin and elongated to around six or seven feet within black suit and red tie. But one trait that I feared from all the men I saw since the 12th.   
His eyeless, smooth, blank face. My feet moved on their own, slowly stepping back as fallen leaves and twigs crackled under my step. I could tell he was looking straight at me, and so I shut my eyes and ran. Dropping the note as I quickened my pace.   
"No. No. No. No. NO!", I screamed as if I were crazy person. "Leave me alone!", I cried in vain. And still, no avail. No one would every believe me, if I told them this.   
          
        My tearful face. Small sniffles and sobs. My enclosed throat. Soaking clothes, that heavily pulled me down in this rain. The darkening night and pathless gravel end.  
I couldn't run anymore. My legs failed, slowly falling into moist dirt and crunched leaves. I laid in the mud. My hand gripped onto a sharply shaped rock for comfort as my eyes slowly shut.   
My heavy pants and gasps for air, paced slower as I drifted asleep. Why would I be such an idiot and sleep within these woods as I'm being chased? Or believe I was being chased.

        My eyes slightly opened. They met to a creature above me, gazing upon me as if I were a piece of roadkill. All I saw was a fuzz of static, till I felt the sharp object in my hand. I gripped the rock within hand and with my remaining strength, threw the rock at his face. Knocking his face. My hit cracked Slenderman's face slightly. This caused the static stop and I was able to crawl away as much as I could. Soon my body stiffened again, as I heard a dark voice resonate in head. "You shouldn't have done that." The man gruffed out.   
        Turning my head, large tentacles began wrapping around my legs and waist. They were so fast and strong, I didn't notice.  
The black tentacles vined against my bare skin, slowly wrapping it's self all over my body. On my thighs, legs, neck, waist, arms, "everywhere".   
As he brought me closer to his face, my legs began gently spreading. Guess I can't hit his jewels now..? I mentally laughed.   
        I shut my eyes tightly and tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Open your eyes _____.", Slenderman instructed.   
Afraid of rebellion, I slightly opened my frightful eyes to gaze at his face. Soon to notice his mouth widely opening. Eyes widened, heart pumping, grips tightening so much, my small small fists, unclenched. This was it. My end.   
His mouth opened to reveal a jaw full of sharp teeth. For eating children and victims of course?  
 My eyes began to shut again and the last thing I remembered was, static ringing in my ears, in which blurred my vision. 

 

        "So doc, that's my story," I sighed, laying my head against the comfy therapist chair. "I see. Well I believe you just need some time to separate from the city. Isolate yourself with nature and relax for a few months," the male therapist suggested.   
"If you say so...", I doubtfully remarked. "So, how's your sister doing  _____?" He asked gleefully. 

 

        After that session, I was given a card from Dr. CP, to stay at his relaxing manor. I didn't really want to be all alone so I decided to bring my new dog, ____. We both drove to the large manor within the deep woods and calming hill sides.   
Still somewhat doubtful, I had to take a chance. Soon as we both got out of the car, _____ barked happily. Luaghing as I exited the car, I unloaded our baggage.  
We both entered the marvelous mansion. So tidy and unreal! Grinning widely, I opened the lights and set my bags aside. "Well, ____! I guess I might begin feeling better soon. Guess doc was right."  
        "Woof!", he barked in response. I wonder how he got a hold of such a large mansion in these woods. Eh, no use questioning it. I need to relax. "Lets get comfy--...", I paused.  
That feeling. For some reason I might be regretting coming to this isolated manor. What 'luck'.   
And so, I grabbed my bags and walked upstairs with _____. Not knowing that this manor was already, "occupied".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reediting mildly as I eat Mc Donalds.....mmm what a life. XD  
> I hope my editing fixed any issues of confusion. I know I didn't get all of em. 
> 
> BTW; If any of you want me to continue, just comment below and also what type.  
> More different characters?   
> More romantic and relationship fluff building?  
> Potential lemon?  
> Insert death?  
> A serious one about escaping the house?   
> A big ol' bowl of all?  
> I hope you all enjoyed~ ♡


End file.
